


Lean on Me

by whumploversanonymous



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bensnavi if you squint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Usnavi, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Medical Inaccuracies, Mugging, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some adult language, Stabbing, Usnavi to the rescue, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumploversanonymous/pseuds/whumploversanonymous
Summary: After an incredibly traumatic event, Usnavi and Vanessa will have to learn to lean on each other if they are ever going to heal and be able to move on. The only way the will get through this is together.
Relationships: Benny & Usnavi (In the Heights), Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta, Break_So_Beautifully (with whom I'm currently cocreating a wonderful Hamilton story! Go check it out!)! 
> 
> This is slightly not canon compliant, so proceed with the assumptions that this is post-canon, but while Vanessa has moved to a fancy far apartment, the salon is still in operation, next to the bodega. :) 
> 
> Please me some comments and let me know what you think of my handlings of these characters! This is my first posted work with this fandom! I have all 3 chapters written already. I will likely post the second (or both) tomorrow!

\---- ** _VANESSA_** \-----

Vanessa clutched her purse a little tighter than normal as she walked to work. It was the same time she always came to open the salon and get her Cafecito, but it was much darker this morning than it had been yesterday.

_Damn daylight savings._

She smiled as she rounded the corner and neared the bodega where she knew Usnavi was already preparing her coffee. She was so close; she could almost smell the roasting beans.

Suddenly, a pair of rough hands latched around her arms from the shadows and pulled her into the small alley next to the bodega.

“Hey! What the hell!? Get off me!” Vanessa squirmed in the stranger’s grasp.

“Shut up!” The man whispered, intently. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his hot, damp breath against her skin. He smelled strongly of cigarettes and sweat.

He flicked open a sharp pocketknife in front of her face. It was still mostly dark, especially in the shadow of the alleyway, but Vanessa could see the glint of the light off the knife’s shiny surface. One of the man’s arms was pressed firmly across her chest, pinning her to the wall. The other hand, holding the knife, traced gently down from her face to her chest. His evil gaze flicked up to her wide, terrified eyes and he smiled. His teeth were stained yellow.

“Hey calm down, beautiful. You know, I was just going to relieve you of your purse but…” The man grinned while his eyes danced over her quivering frame. He was practically salivating. Vanessa let out an involuntary whimper as his thumb traced over her collarbone, delicately ghosting the skin.

“You look like you like a good time. Maybe we can have a little fun, you and I.” As he spoke, he expertly flicked the knife, removing the top button of her blouse.

 _That’s it._ Vanessa fumed.

“USNAVI! HELP!! HELP!!!” She screamed, louder than she would have thought possible.

Her attacker’s eyes shot open and he forcibly backhanded her across her face, sending her to the ground. Pain flared from seemingly everywhere as she hit the concrete. _Damn, that hurt!_

“Big mistake, bitch.” Growling, the man raised the knife, preparing to bring it down on the fallen hairstylist.

_Please God, let him have heard me. Please let him save me!_

Her heart melted in relief when she heard angry, panicked shouts from the alley entrance.

“VANESSA!!!” Usnavi’s familiar voice rang through the morning air. He sounded terrified- and pissed.

“HEY!” Benny’s booming shout overlapped with his friend’s, startling the thug.

They ran into the alley and reached the scene in mere seconds. The would-be-rapist turned quickly at the last moment to face the men barreling at him. Unintentionally, in his sudden turn, he collided with them, his knife digging, hilt-deep, into the gut of-

“USNAVI!!!” Vanessa screamed.

All 4 of them froze in horror and shock. Usnavi’s mouth opened in silent gasps, his wide eyes looking directly into those of the equally stunned stranger. The mugger stepped back, drawing his knife out of the shopkeeper’s abdomen. Usnavi crumpled to his knees. While the criminal’s attention was drawn to the prone man at his feet, Benny took the opportunity to land a powerful right hook to his face, bringing him crashing down, unconscious. Once the assailant was down, Benny turned, quickly, to his best friend.

“Benny?” Usnavi’s usually confident voice sounded terrifyingly small.

“Right here, brother. You’re going to be ok, we’re gonna get you some help, alright?” Benny’s voice too sounded abnormally shaky as he knelt next to Usnavi, cradling the wounded man’s torso against his own.

“Is Vanessa ok?” Usnavi questioned through gritted teeth.

At the mention of her name Vanessa crawled over to the others, where Usnavi could see her, the sting in her face suddenly forgotten. “I’m right here, Usnavi. You saved me! You were so brave!”

Usnavi frowned and reached gently towards her face, ghosting her reddening cheek with the lightest of touches. “He hurt you.”

“He hurt _you_.” She responded, tears welling at her eyes. If only this hadn’t happened. If only she hadn’t screamed for him. Maybe if she had worn something different.

“Hey. Listen to me.” Usnavi grabbed her hand and gave a firm squeeze. “S’Not your fault, ok?”

Vanessa’s gaze dropped, hesitantly. He always knew that she was thinking.

“Ok…” She echoed, tearfully.

A terrified shout rang out at the entrance to the alley, attracting the attention of the whole group. 

* * *

\---- ** _BENNY_** \-----

“NO!” Sonny screamed. He stood frozen in place for a moment and then broke into a run to reach them.

Benny wished he could catch the teen before he got to them, spare him from the sight of seeing his cousin bleeding out in the street. He wanted to protect him from witnessing this, but he couldn’t do much while still cradling the wounded Usnavi in his lap.

“No…” Usnavi moaned, weakly, trying to curl his body in to hide his injury. “He can’t see this!” He begged, insistently.

With a nod, Benny wrapped his arm around his friend’s middle, hiding the worst of the injury, just as Sonny reached them.

“Navi, what happened!? Are you ok?” Sonny’s voice trembled as he took in the scene.

“This punk came after V’nessa.”

Benny’s worry intensified as he heard the slight slurring in Usnavi’s answer.

“Sonny, I need you to go in the store and call 9-1-1, ok ? Tell ‘em we need police and an ambulance. Fast.”

“But…” Sonny hesitated, glancing at his cousin.

“C’mon man- I left my phone inside!” Benny implored with him. He was both desperate to get help for his friend, and desperate to remove the younger man from the scene, spare him the possibility of seeing his closest family die in front of him.

“S’ok, Sonny. Imma be fine. Just go get help ok?” Usnavi smiled with difficulty, trying to assure the teen that everything would be ok. “Vamos!”

After the young man did eventually take off to call for help, Benny felt Usnavi slump heavier against him. He repositioned, instantly. He gently lowered his friend’s torso so that he’d be lying flat. He swore softly to himself as he saw just how much blood covered the front of his shirt.

“Usnavi, you still with me, brother?” Benny asked, loudly, while he slipped off his own button-down.

“Yep… m’just…tired… and cold…” He murmured back slowly, his eyes closed, sleepily.

Benny and Vanessa shared a worried glance. It was abnormally warm that morning. The young cabbie balled up his already-stained shirt and pressed it firmly into his best friend’s wound. He winced and bit back his own tears when Usnavi reacted instantly. His eyes shot open and he gasped deeply before beginning to weakly shout, his arms flailing at Benny.

“No! Yo, stop! That hurts!!” Usnavi gasped. “Please, Benny!!”

“Shh, I know, I know.” Benny soothed, wishing he could stop the pain, wishing he didn’t have to inflict more in order to save Usnavi. “I’m sorry. You just gotta stay with me, ok? I have to stop the bleeding.”

“Ok. I’m tryin’,” Usnavi replied, shakily. The next few minutes passed in slow agony. As more blood seeped from the wound, he became less and less coherent. However, despite his drifting consciousness, he seemed to be in full awareness of the pain from the wound. What had initially been soft grunts turned into wailing moans as the pain washed over him, worsened by Benny’s firm pressure.

“Shh… You’re doing so well, Usnavi.” Vanessa shushed him, softly.

“Hurts.” He cried, pitifully.

“I know. Just think about something else, keep talking.” She suggested.

“Talk?” He sounded confused.

“Yeah man.” Benny encouraged, trying very hard to sound more relaxed than he felt. Inside his heart was breaking. “C’mon- we normally can’t get you to shut up!!”

“I… I don’t… can’t…” Usnavi slurred. It was evident that he was fighting, but his eyes fluttered closed and his body visibly relaxed.

“No!” Benny released his hold on Usnavi’s middle and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shaking his limp body. “Usnavi! Come on! Stay with me, brother!! _Please!_ ”

Suddenly, he felt firm hands on his shoulders. They were trying to pull him away. _No! I won’t let him go! I have to save him!_

“Sir! Please step back, so we can help your friend.” An unfamiliar voice commanded.

Benny glanced up at the strangers now surrounding them. It was the paramedics. They were finally here. But was it too late? He nodded, mutely, and gently released Usnavi’s body and crawled a few paces back, giving the EMTs room to do their work.

“Is he...?” Benny couldn’t even bear to finish the thought.

“Just unconscious,” one of the young men assured, flashing a reassuring smile. “He’s lost a lot of blood, so we need to transport immediately.”

Benny’s head was swirling in a mix of relief and shock and fear when yet another unfamiliar presence made itself known.

“Sir, can you tell us what happened here?” a commanding, female voice asked.

He looked up; the police had arrived as well. He knew that he needed to answer their questions, but he couldn’t think of much past the sight of Usnavi bleeding out, mere feet away. He could see that Vanessa was talking, animatedly, with another officer nearby

“Sure. Yeah. Um, Usnavi and I were in the store when we heard Vanessa scream for help- well she screamed for him really… We both came running. When we got here, the guy was rearing back, ready to stab Vanessa so we came at him. Usnavi ran right into him… right into his…knife.” Benny blinked. He could already tell that no matter how the rest of this day would go, he would never be able to forget the shocked look on Usnavi’s face when the knife had buried itself in his gut. The look of confusion and hopelessness. “Anyway, he fell, and I took the opportunity to knock out that guy.” He nodded towards the thug, now being led away in handcuffs by another pair of officers.

Benny’s attention was diverted, once again, to the paramedics who were now quickly wheeling Usnavi out of the alley, towards the ambulance. They were going to take him away. He couldn’t leave him. What if he woke up and was scared? What if he didn’t know what was happening or where he was? _What if he dies and you’re not there?_

“I-I’m sorry, can I go? I really need to go with him.” The young cabbie implored of the officer, desperately looking between her and the retreating paramedics.

“Yes, that’s fine. I believe we have all we need. If we have any more questions we’ll be in touch.”

“Ok thanks!” Benny gave a quick glance to Vanessa. Deep down, he knew he should probably check with her first, make sure she was ok, offer her his place in the ambulance, but his fear for Usnavi won out against the more levelheaded part of his brain. They would be leaving any second now and he couldn’t risk not being present for his friend. Without another thought, he bolted back down the alley. Luckily, the paramedics were agreeable with his riding along, they only urged him to get in quickly if he was coming.

The ride to the hospital was unnerving, to say the least. Usnavi looked even worse than before, if that were possible. His shirt was cut open, one of the EMT’s holding a wad of gauze firmly against his wound. An oxygen mask was strapped over his face and there was a tube inserted into his arm with clear liquid flowing from an IV bag. It was disturbing. Usnavi was usually never still or silent for more than a moment. It felt wrong to see him looking so small, so pale. He looked _dead_.

Sitting in the ambulance, Benny felt even more helpless than he had back in the alley. At least then he’d been in some semblance of control. He was the one keeping his friend awake. He was the one trying to stop the bleeding. Here, all he could do was watch his sleeping face and hold his hand.

Suddenly, the previous limp hand of the unconscious man began to twitch. Once. Twice. And then, all of a sudden, Usnavi began to thrash about. His hands jerked towards the unfamiliar arms that pinned him down, his eyes were wide open, and his breath came in rapid gasps.

“Sir! Sir you need to calm down! You’re in an ambulance, you were hurt and we’re taking you to the hospital. Sir! Please! You’re safe here!” The young paramedic did his best to calm his patient while still maintaining pressure on the wound and fending off the flailing arms, but his words were having no effect. “Sir- can you please try to calm down your friend? If he can’t settle down, he’s going to hurt himself more!”

Benny nodded to the other man before kneeling on the floor of the ambulance, his face close to his friend’s. “Shh, Shh. Hey, brother it’s me! It’s Benny! You’re safe now! You hear me? I’ve got you. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

He moaned incoherently, his words coming in an incoherent jumble of gasps, distorted by the oxygen mask. After a moment Benny realized, with a pang of sadness, that part of the reason for his incomprehension of his friend’s speech was that Usnavi was speaking in Spanish. He didn’t understand everything he was saying, but he knew enough to recognize “please” and “help me”.

“It’s gonna be ok, Navi. I’m right here, ok? You’re safe. We’re just taking you to the hospital. You got hurt saving Vanessa, remember? You were such a badass.” Benny blinked back the fearful tears that threatened his eyes. “I’m so proud of you, man. You just breathe and stay with me ok? Respirar.” 

Apparently soothed by Benny’s words, Usnavi stilled and gave his friend a small nod.

Moments later they arrived in the ambulance bay and Usnavi was cruelly wheeled away, leaving Benny standing alone in the ER waiting area. He stood there, frozen, unsure of how to even proceed from there. He didn’t even know what hospital they had been taken to. He didn’t have his phone- he didn’t even have a proper shirt on. His uniform button down was now sitting back in that alley somewhere, soaked through with blood, leaving him only with his undershirt which also bore stains of Usnavi’s blood. Now, with the adrenaline of the attack and mad dash to the hospital suddenly leaving him, Benny limply sunk down into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs that lined the waiting space. Tears silently poured down his face as he could only pray that Usnavi was going to be ok.

Time passed, but to Benny it was all such a blur, he didn’t even notice it. He wasn’t aware of much of anything until suddenly a rough shove startled him from his blank thoughts.

It was Vanessa.

_How did she get here?_

She looked _very_ mad. Actually. “Mad” probably didn’t even come close.

Benny was distantly aware that she had been yelling at him when she arrived, but she stopped once she got a better look at him. _Damn. I must look pretty awful if she’s actually going to forgive me for leaving her._

“I…I’m sorry that I just left. I… I didn’t know what to do- they were leaving and Usnavi was dying and…” Benny was alarmed at the cracks in his own voice.

“It’s ok. I understand.” She nodded, sadly. She sat next to him and nuzzled into a hug.

“So uh… Have you heard anything?” A new voice rang out. 

_Sonny? I didn’t even notice him standing there._

The teen stood awkwardly a few feet away, shuffling in place. He seemed incredibly uncomfortable- no shame there, so was Benny. He didn’t want to be here either- he didn’t want to _have_ to be here. He didn’t want to be in a hospital waiting to find out if Usnavi was going to live to see tomorrow. Benny motioned for him to come sit on the other side of him and the younger man eventually conceded, sinking into the chair, heavily.

“Not yet, but he woke up on the way here. That’s probably a good sign, right?” Benny offered, hopefully.

He hoped it was a good sign. Hoped that that panicked, disoriented conversation wouldn’t be the last time he spoke to his best friend, his brother. He couldn’t imagine life without Usnavi. He was going to be ok. He had to be.

The trio of young, shell-shocked friends sat, huddled together, for at least another hour before a doctor was there, calling out Usnavi’s name. He brought them to another room and talked to them with a lot of big words and explained complicated numbers and lots of things that Benny didn’t quite understand. What he did understand was that Usnavi had made it through the surgery. It had looked bad, the blood loss had been extensive, but the lasting damage was minimal.

He was going to be alright. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have gone by since the attack and things are getting back to some semblance of normal, but Usnavi and Vanessa will have to work together to confront and heal from the wounds inflicted that day, both physical and psychological.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading and commenting! Those comments really mean a lot to me - they make me feel like it's worth actually creating these fics and sharing them, so if you want to see more from me in general, make sure to give me a comment. It can honestly just be a smiley face. Just something to let me know you actually read it :D 
> 
> (And thanks to my wonderful friend/beta Break_So_Beautifully for her assistance in editing!!)

\---- ** _USNAVI_** \----

“Vanessa! Haven’t seen you in a few days! Where you been hiding!?” Usnavi asked, pleasantly as she walked in the bodega. He hadn’t seen her since the first day he woke up in the hospital.

She gave a small smile. “Just home. Daniella gave me a few days off after…”

“Ah.” Usnavi nodded, knowingly. “Coffee?” After watching her nod of assent, he turned to his coffee-making station. “I just finished a pot, give me just a minute to brew you some more.”

He opened the can of coffee only to find it mostly empty. No problem – except… _damn._ He glanced up at the shelf where the next can of Café Bustelo sat. It was just above his eye level. He could normally reach it. He wasn’t _that_ short, but with the healing injury in his chest, he had been strictly advised not to do any reaching or lifting motions. If he did, there was a good chance he could break his stitches. Plus, it hurt like hell, not that he would ever willingly relay that information to Vanessa.

“Uh... Sonny?” He called, trying to draw the least attention possible to his plight.

“What!?” The teen loudly squawked from the other side of the store.

“Can you please come here a second?” Usnavi answered, gently.

“Why! I’m busy!!”

Usnavi groaned. Sonny certainly wasn’t making this very easy. “Because I said so!! Just get your butt over here!”

 _Great._ Now Vanessa was looking at him with a mix of concern and confusion. This sort of scene was exactly what he had wanted to avoid.

“Hi, Vanessa!” Sonny greeted smiling, before turning to his cousin with annoyance. “Alright, I’m here! What do you want!?”

“Ran out of coffee, can you get that down for me?”

Sonny blinked at him. “You do know I’m shorter than you right.” He said bluntly.

Usnavi rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid, Sonny. Don’t you remember? I told you I might need some help…”

“Ohhh! Right! Cause you’re all disabled and shit now! I got you fam.”

 _I’m going to kill him. Swear to God, I’m going to kill him._ Usnavi closed his eyes and just breathed for a moment, trying to quash the flaming desire to smack his loudmouth cousin.

“What?” Vanessa paled. “You’re…?”

“Nonono!” Usnavi said quickly. _Damage control_. “He’s exaggerating. I just can’t do any extensive reaching or lifting for a couple days. Cause of the uh... stitches…” His voice quieted as he saw the regret washing over her face.

Once again Sonny’s loud remarks overpowered his cousin’s attempts to downplay the seriousness of his condition. “Now who doesn’t remember! You know that doctor said 2 weeks minimum right?”

Usnavi glanced quickly to Vanessa, trying to come up with a less-concerning cover up to his remark but he could see it was already too late. He could see the guilt on her face and shiny sign of incoming tears in her eyes.

“I… I have to go…” She stammered quickly and ran out the door.

“Vanessa! Wait!” The young shop owner shouted after her before sprinting out from behind the counter and jogging after her.

* * *

\---- ** _VANESSA_** \----

She couldn’t breathe. The world seemed to be spinning around her. She was barely aware of her surroundings. All she could focus on was the traumatic montage of memories that overwhelmed her brain. The feeling of the stranger’s knife tracing her chest, his too-tight grip bruising her arms. The look of shock in Usnavi’s eyes when the blade found a home in his gut. She had washed her hands raw over the last few days trying to remove the stain of his blood on her skin, but no matter how many times she washed them, she couldn’t look at them without seeing the memory of the fresh blood covering them. She could still smell the coppery scent that had lingered on her skin, her clothing.

_Stop! It Hurts! Please!_

_I have to stop the bleeding!_

_Stitches._

_Weeks._

_Disabled._

The voices of the last week washed over her, one terrifying echo after another, until suddenly. A face. A touch. A voice. Grounding her.

“Vanessa!!”

She blinked. It took a moment of refocusing to realize that Usnavi had followed her out to the street. He was standing there, one hand gently touching her arm. He looked concerned.

“It’s ok. Just breathe. Here. Follow me.” He gestured for her to breathe in and out, slowly with him.

After a few moments she was breathing more calmly, the world appearing a lot clearer around her. “Thanks.” She said, bashfully. “How did you know how to…?”

“Oh! That? Well I…” Usnavi blushed and straightened his hat, nervously. “That’s just what Abuela used to do for me. I used to get a lot of panic attacks after my parents…”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Vanessa quickly said, renewed guilt flowing through her. _Great. First you get him stabbed and then you make him think about his dead family._

“No, no! It’s ok. Really! I don’t mind thinking about them.” He offered a small, reassuring smile. “Yeah… I don’t know how she knew what to do, but Abuela always seemed to know how to calm me down or help me face my fears.”

“Yeah. She was the best.” Vanessa nodded, sadly.

They stood in heavy silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke again.

“I don’t want to pry but, I can’t help but be at least a little concerned… Is this all because of what happened in there?” He gestured to _the_ alley.

 _Damn._ She hadn’t realized she’d been standing this close to it. Vanessa felt the panic rising within her again. She couldn’t be this close- to him or to it. Something would happen again. She was sure of it. She had to get away.

Usnavi watched as her eyes darted nervously to the dreaded alleyway where the attempted mugging had taken place. She edged along the sidewalk, trying to shift further and further away from it. She glanced up and saw a new resolution in his eyes.

“Here. Come with me.” He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her along, right into that alley.

“No! Usnavi, please! I can’t!!” She shouted at him and tried to pull away but eventually found herself standing with him in the alley. Tears streamed down her face and she closed her eyes, covering her head with her arms, cowering protectively. Suddenly, she felt his arms envelop her. Instead of fleeing or continuing with her defenses, she melted into his chest and let the sobs overtake her.

“It’s ok, It’s ok. Let it all out,” he whispered.

And she did. Her hands clutched at his shirt front and she buried her face in his shoulder. They stood there that way for several minutes. Finally, she quieted enough to realize that he was softly singing something in Spanish. It sounded like a lullaby.

He must have felt her calm because he stopped singing and pulled away, just enough to look down at her. “You ok?”

“Mmhmm… Thank you.” She delicately brushed at the tear stains on his shirt. “Sorry for crying all over you.”

He chuckled. “Hey. You have nothing to be sorry about- or embarrassed for that matter either. What happened to you… to us… It was terrifying. Traumatic. You have the right to be upset. That guy could have really hurt you! And he did hurt me- damn near killed me. So, I mean, yeah. Sonny was right. He shouldn’t have blurted it out like that but it’s going to take a while for me to heal; so I’m going to have to take it easy for a little bit. But hey,” he steered her chin with his hand so that she’d be looking right into his eyes. “You have to take time to heal too.”

“He didn’t hurt me, he hurt _you_.” She insisted.

Usnavi shook his head. “Yes, he did. He hurt you here.” He gently placed his hands around her head. “He didn’t steal your purse, but he stole your peace. You gotta take it back. You gotta do what you need to recover- go to a therapist or whatever you need to do- but look: We’re here. We’re safe. We’re all going to be ok. And there’s nothing jinxed about walking to work, or getting your café, or being near me, or even being in this alley. Avoiding it isn’t going to make it not have happened and confronting it won’t make it happen again.”

How could he possibly know about all of this? Vanessa was honestly shocked by how deep his comments were. Not that Usnavi was usually short for words, though he did tend to clam up around her sometimes, but he didn’t usually say such intimate, emotional things. Come to think of it, she had never heard any guy talk like that before. In a myriad of boyfriends and exes, she couldn’t think of a one who would have been this gentle. Who would stand here and literally _hold_ her while she was breaking. And no one else would have even been able to identify emotional trauma, let alone understand it and want to go through it with her.

She mentally kicked herself like she had on the night when she had brought him the champagne. Why did it take her so long to realize what an amazing soul was waiting for her all this time? How had she never realized how much he loved her? If she really needed more proof, he had certainly gone out of his way to show it when he threw himself on to that knife in her defense. He had almost died in an effort to protect her, and all he asked for in return was that she take care of herself and take time to emotionally heal from the mental scars that this ordeal had left her with?

_I think I can manage that._

“You ok? You’re real quiet…” he nudged her.

She smiled. “Yeah- well you know what? No. I’m not ok, but I’m going to be. We’re both going to be.”

He grinned and pulled her back into his tight embrace. Her heart flipped as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“That’s right. We are.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to recovery takes un unfortunate dip as Usnavi succumbs to restlessness, but will the added strength of Vanessa by his side be enough to bring them both through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last segment of this fic! Thanks for all who've read and commented and thanks as always to my beta and cheerleader, Break_So_Beautifully! If you haven't read it, you should go check out our story, Between All the Bleedin' And Fightin', because if you like In the Heights, chances are you also like Hamilton! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134066/chapters/63579361
> 
> Please do comment on this story to let me know if you liked it (or didn't!) and if you'd like to see more from me in this fandom!!

\---- ** _USNAVI_** \----

The next Monday found Usnavi de la Vega in a more positive mood than he’d been in for a long while. He was excited for the close of business that day. He was finally getting that second date with Vanessa. Hopefully this night wouldn’t end in chaos like that last one had. He didn’t want to get his hopes up too much, but he felt they had grown a lot closer in the last week or so, since _the incident._

It was midafternoon, a slow period for his bodega. Most of his customers came in the morning on their way to work or in the early evening, on their way home. Usnavi glanced, restlessly, between the clock and the pile of boxes that had been delivered that morning. The boxes needed to be inventoried and their contents either stored or placed out on the shelves for sale. Since the attack they had gotten incredibly behind on stocking and storing the constant influx of goods. Sonny did what he could to help but taking care of new shipment’s was Usnavi’s job- something he usually did around this time of day, when no one was around. However, per his doctor’s strict instructions about the possibility of aggravating his injuries, he hadn’t allowed himself to go near the boxes.

This day, however, Usnavi was getting antsy. He was nervous about his date and the clock was moving so slowly. Besides, he was tired of feeling useless in his own store.

_It has been 10 days. I’m getting my stitches taken out in two days anyway. It must be mostly healed by now… surely just a couple boxes won’t hurt… I’ve rested long enough._

Usnavi went over to the crates and started with smallest, least heavy looking one and gingerly picked it up. His fragile skin protested at the movement, but everything seemed to be holding itself together. He could handle a little pain. And so, he continued. Box after box, the minutes turning to hours. After a while he began to feel a little dizzy. And Hot.

_After this next box I’ll rest. Go and get some water and a snack…_

His mental promise was soon forgotten, and he continued working. After several more minutes of ignoring his body’s protests an uncompromising wave of vertigo washed over him and he was forced to stop and lean against the wall for a moment, trying to clear the stars that danced before his eyes. Suddenly he became aware that his shirt was damp, well actually soaked through if he were being honest.

 _Gross. Great, now I’ll have to take a shower before seeing Vanessa._ Usnavi glanced down at his shirt, prepared to see it dampened by sweat. Instead, he was shocked to see the entire front of his shirt was drenched in dark red.

 _Shit! I’m bleeding!? What do I do?_ _What do I do? What do I do!?_ His mind went utterly blank as he glanced around the storeroom. He should probably call for help but he’d left his phone back in the open store. Should he even go out there in this state? His mind was racing in endless circles when he heard the bell of the shop jingle, signaling someone’s entrance. He listened for a moment, unsure of what to do, when a familiar voice rang out.

“Yo! Usnavi! Where you at man?”

 _Benny!_ The young shopkeeper smiled. Everything was going to be ok. Benny was here and he’d help him. He was just opening his mouth to shout back to his friend when his vision blurred, much worse this time. He tried to step forward, his movements were sluggish, his body felt heavy and uncoordinated.

“Back here!” Usnavi managed to croak out, just as his knees buckled and he collapsed into the nearby stack of boxes. He could hear a few muffled shouts as Benny searched for him. Finally, a worried face hovered above him. He distantly felt his friend dragging his body away from the boxes. He could hear his panicked voice imploring with him, but he couldn’t seem to catch on to any of his words.

“Vanessa’s gonna be pissed…” Usnavi groaned, absently.

He felt a firm pressure on his middle. He felt like it should hurt, it had hurt the last time Benny did that. But he couldn’t feel much of anything.

Suddenly, a moment of partial clarity. He was cold, couldn’t focus on anything, couldn’t feel anything.

“Am I dying?”

* * *

**_\--- VANESSA---_ **

Vanessa hummed happily to herself as she walked down the road, towards the bodega. Technically Usnavi was supposed to be picking _her_ up, but she was too excited for their date. She had gotten off work early and she was already dressed over an hour before he was set to arrive, so she figured she might as well go and surprise him. Maybe Sonny would be around, and she’d be able to steal Usnavi away early.

As she rounded the corner, she could see the alleyway, up ahead, where her mugging had occurred. Weirdly, she wasn’t afraid of walking by there anymore. Not since Usnavi had forced her to confront her feelings there. Not since he had held her, broken state and all, and had shown her that nothing could happen to her as long as he was there.

The events of the past weeks had taught Vanessa that while she craved the downtown energy, the barrio would always be home. _Usnavi_ would always be home. Of course, she didn’t have a place to stay in the Heights anymore, but maybe, just maybe... if he’d have her. Maybe he’d let her stay… with him? She knew he still lived in the apartment that he’d shared with Abuela before her death. Such a big place for one guy… maybe he’d be agreeable to having a woman around the house again. Yes, they’d only been on one real date, and yes it had ended rather chaotically, but they’d known each other for years. And after the recent events, something felt _different._ She suddenly felt that she couldn’t be without him.

Her thoughts danced to the heavy parcel, hidden inside her large purse. A bottle of champagne. She was hoping she’d be able to pull it out later as an offering to accompany what she planned to suggest. Perhaps they’d be able to drink it in celebration. 

As she passed the alley, she stopped short in front of the bodega. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. The lights were off, but nothing had been put away. There was a piece of cardboard placed in the window that read “ _CLOSED”_ , scrawled in big black marker. The door was locked, but the grate was still up. Usnavi would never leave his store like that. Trying, unsuccessfully, to push down her overwhelming fear, Vanessa retrieved her phone from her pocket and found his number.

It was ringing. It kept ringing. And then…

“You’ve reached Usnavi- well actually you _haven’t_ reached Usnavi since you’re hearing this but- you’ve almost reached Usnavi! Leave me a message at the beep and if I ever get a break from this bodega, I’ll give ya a call back! Que tenga un buen dia!”

Vanessa’s heart fell to the pit of her stomach as she hung up her phone. She couldn’t find the words. She didn’t know how she was supposed to feel. _Where is he!?_

Suddenly, her phone was buzzing in her hand and she raised it immediately to her ear.

“Usnavi? Thank God! Are you ok? Where they hell are you!?” Her words all tumbled together as relief washed over her. There was a lengthy pause on the other side of the line before a timid voice finally spoke.

“Vanessa, it’s Benny…”

Wide-eyed she glanced at her phone. She hadn’t even checked the caller ID.

“Benny?”

“Yeah…. Um, listen…” Benny spoke haltingly. It sounded like he’d been crying.

“Benny, what’s wrong?”

“I-it’s Usnavi…he…”

“What happened!? Is he ok? Benny, please! Just tell me!” _Tell me that he’s ok! Tell me that he’s alive!_

“I-I’m not entirely sure what happened. I think he was working and tore his stitches or something. I found him in the back of the store… God, there was so much blood. Even more than before. It was so bad… he was completely out of it when I got there and then… Well. We just got to the hospital, but...” Benny paused. She could hear him choking on the threat of tears. He took a breath and then continued.

“Vanessa, I-I don’t know what’s gonna happen but…I think you need to get down here.” 

* * *

**_\--- USNAVI ­­---_ **

The first thing that Usnavi noticed when he woke up was that simple fact: He was awake. _Huh_. _I didn’t think I_ would _wake up._ The next thing that he noticed was that he was in a hospital. He could feel the IV inserted, uncomfortably, in his arm and the rough, papery sheets underneath him. He could hear the incessant beeping of the pulse-ox monitor and when he tried to open his eyes, he immediately was forced to shut them again, assaulted by the too-bright light from the ceiling above. He let out an involuntary groan as the light pierced his retinas. Moaning he brought his un-tethered hand up to cover his eyes.

“Wait just a sec.” A voice called out. He could hear the other person walking across the room. “There. Try now.”

Hesitantly, Usnavi opened his eyes and peeled away his hand to find the room much more tolerably lit. “Thanks.” He murmured.

“Don’t mention it.”

The voice sounded bitter. Actually, come to think of it, the voice was familiar. _Wait…_

Usnavi blinked and took in the woman who had returned to the seat by his bedside. Her face bore a hint of concern, but mostly she looked angry. “Vanessa?”

“Who else?” She replied, curtly.

Usnavi paused uncomfortably for a few moments. He didn’t exactly know how he’d gotten here or how long it had been since he collapsed in the storeroom, but judging by the lack of light coming in the window it had been at least several hours, if not days.

“So… Guess I’m not dead then?” He offered, trying to lighten the tension in the air.

“Don’t even joke about that. It’s not even kind of funny.”

“Would it help if I said I’m sorry...? Because I am…”

“Sorry? You’re sorry? Great, well a lot of good sorry will do- Usnavi you could have _died_. Actually, you did. You were dead for two whole minutes before the ambulance got there. Do you know what that did to Benny? He found you, bleeding out on the floor of your bodega. You died in his arms. You better be damn grateful that he learned CPR.”

Usnavi couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes. He could hear that she was crying, but he couldn’t bear to actually see the tears. Not when he knew that he had caused them. He looked up when he saw her stand and walk across the room. She fished a crinkled brown paper bag out of her purse and tossed it onto the side of the bed. It landed heavily next to his legs.

“I guess I won’t be needing this anymore, but you go ahead. Have at it. Clearly you have no problem in doing something stupid so you can just drink it all yourself.”

“What is this?” He asked, confused. The weight and shape of the package now resting on his thigh resembled that of a wine bottle. He reached for it, with difficulty and tried to pull it closer. 

“You’re such a hypocrite, you know that?” She continued, without acknowledging his question. “What happened to taking time to heal? Geez, with all that money Abuela left you, you’d think you could afford to take a couple of days off after getting _stabbed!_ ” She turned away from him, burying her face in her hands, the tears flowing even more freely now.

After a moment she added in a small voice. “I could have lost you.”

Usnavi finally was able to pull the parcel into his lap and he pulled the contents from the paper bag. It was a bottle of champagne. A _nice_ bottle of champagne. There was a big bow tied around the neck of the bottle. He looked up at her, shocked.

“Vanessa… What is this? What… what is this supposed to mean?” He clarified. “Vanessa?”

Taking a deep breath, she whirled around to face him. “It was supposed to mean I love you, dammit! It was supposed to mean that I don’t care where I live, as long as you’re there. It was supposed to mean that I’d come and work at your crummy bodega if it meant spending every day working alongside you. It meant I didn’t need another date to tell me that you were the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“I…” Usnavi couldn’t even process what she was saying. _Vanessa loves me? Is…is this a proposal?_

“But I guess that doesn’t matter anymore. You clearly don’t care about anyone! Not even yourself!”

She turned again. It looked like she was intent on leaving this time. Usnavi reached out to grab her hand but his fingers just ghosted against her skin as she pulled away.

“No! Vanessa! _Wait!”_ He shouted after her as she stormed towards the door.

He couldn’t let her leave. What if she never came back? What if he lost her too? He couldn’t imagine living without her there. He couldn’t let her walk away. Throwing back the rough blankets, Usnavi swung his legs over the side of the bed and lurched forwards. His motion was halted by a flash of pain of across his middle. He let out an involuntary shriek of pain as his knees buckled beneath him.

Hearing his cry, Vanessa instantly flew back to his side. She wrapped her arms carefully under his, guiding him back to a seated position on the bed. “No! Usnavi you can’t get up. You’ll tear your stiches again and I-“

She was cut off by the tight seal of his lips around hers. The kiss was desperate, passionate, emotional. It was as if they were both afraid of ever letting go, both petrified of losing the other. Finally, when they pulled away, the words came to him.

“Please don’t leave.” He wrapped his arms around her, hoping she’d stay at least long enough to hear him out. He spoke as quickly as he could, just in case she didn’t. “I’m so sorry- it was so stupid of me. I was nervous about the date and the time was just going so slowly. I thought I could just get a little work done- I was so tired of feeling useless. I thought it had all healed! I swear I didn’t even notice I was bleeding until it was already way too late. I’m so sorry, it’ll never happen again- I’ll be careful, I’ll rest when I need to, I’ll do whatever I have to, just please don’t leave me. I can’t lose you too, Vanessa. You’re…you’re everything. Please, _I love you_.”

By this point Usnavi was crying too. Normally he would have been embarrassed to cry so openly- especially in front of someone as put together as Vanessa. However, in this moment, he was completely broken. All of the trauma of the past year had washed over him. The looting of his store. Losing Abuela. The Mugging. Almost dying. Twice. And now, had he really screwed even this up as well? The love of his life was walking out because of his stupid actions- _this can’t be happening! I can’t lose her too. Please. God. Please let me not be too late._

Vanessa’s warm arms wrapped around him and he melted into her embrace. They were both crying. Both holding onto each other for dear life.

“It’s ok, Usnavi.” She whispered, finally. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Everything’s going to be ok.”

He believed her. As long as she was here, he was safe. And as long as she was near, he could keep her safe. Suddenly, he had an idea. He pulled away, just enough to extricate his arms.

“Stay right there.”

Once he had received her affirming, yet puzzled nod, Usnavi reached over to retrieve the bottle of champagne. With a total sense of déjà vu, he began to tear at the gold crinkly label which covered the cork.

“Usnavi, I really don’t think you’re supposed to be drinking…” Vanessa chuckled as she watched him.

“Just give me a second….” Usnavi grunted as he peeled off the top section of the wrapping. He set the bottle aside, instead continuing to fiddle with the gold paper from the bottle’s label. After a few more moments of fiddling he nodded contently to himself.

“There.” He said proudly. He looked up at her earnestly. “I know you deserve better and I know I’m not even close to your level and I know I should be on my knees, but I think that would be a little difficult right now. So, Vanessa, if you’ll still have me, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Vanessa’s already misty eyes widened as he timidly held up his haphazard creation. He had rolled the gold wrapper into a makeshift ring. She smiled and placed a warm hand on his cheek.

“On one condition.”

Usnavi’s heart was pounding out of his chest. _Is this really happening? Is she saying yes? Is she saying no? Dios Mio why did I do this? You idiot you’re going to scare her off!_

“What is it? Anything- I’ll do anything!” Usnavi pleaded with her.

Her face melted into a playful smirk. “You gotta promise me that as soon as you get outta here, you’re going to buy me a real ring. If not, all bets are off. A girl can’t just go around wearing a rolled up piece of tin foil for the rest of her life! I’ve got a reputation to uphold, you know!”

Usnavi beamed as she allowed him to slide the “ring” onto her finger.

“I think I can manage that.”


End file.
